Double Meanings
by Felix02
Summary: When Sakura spills the beans about her past relationship with Kakashi, Ino wants to know how Kakashi was if you know what I mean. A tale in which Sakura learns it's best to keep one's mouth shut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Warning: I have tried a different writing style so it may be a bit confusing, but please bear with me here.

This one-shot was written for amusement sake and **is dedicated to my friend, imiwayume**, who dedicated her story, _Twenty Things_, to me. So thanks, imiwayume, for the awesome story.

**Double Meanings  
**Felix02

"Come on, Sakura! It's been two years and you still can't speak to him. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "it's just weird is all."

"...because you slept with him?"

Her face turned hot. "No...yes..."

"Why? I've had sex with seven guys, but I don't ignore them like the plague."

"Ino, you don't understand. The things I let him do, the way I let him manipulate me," she shook her head. "It's weird, and I don't avoid him like the plague. I try my best to be somewhere where he isn't is all. Don't roll your eyes!"

"You say he manipulated you?"

She dabbed her index fingers together. "Okay _so_ maybe he didn't, but he had a power over me and thinking back to how I acted around him makes me sick to my stomach. I was so in blindly in love with him that whatever he said I did. I was pathetic, and seeing him brings back those memories. I don't want to remember that."

"We all have past mistakes. Think positive, Sakura; you learned a life lesson, right?"

Grudgingly, "Yes. Please, don't look so happy, Ino. I'm freaking out here!"

"So what? You're going on a mission with him, what's the big deal? You two may have hot, dirty, sweaty sex but who hasn't?"

"Sasuke," she remarked brightly.

"I'll give you that one. He's too stiff. I mean like stick up the ass stiff."

"Thank you. And you do make a good point about Sasuke."

Silence.

"So," she commented, "what's your next mission?"

"Did I tell you?" Sakura shook her head in reply. "I'm on vacation which means..."

She covered her ears. "I don't want to hear your dirty habits, Ino."

"Grow up. It's nothing that you haven't done or see before. By the way, how was Kakashi in bed? You never answered my question two years ago now that I think about it."

She blushed. "D-Don't ask me that, Ino."

"Buuuut I've told you how every one I'm with is! Sooo nooot fair."

"Well," she said sardonically, "I don't believe in kissing and telling. Plus, we all know how much Kakashi cherishes his privacy."

"Except when he was with you."

"Don't remind me, please."

"Come on, girl. I bet he's sexy as hell under that mask and you're the only one I know who knows what he looks like underneath that mask and pants of his. You have to tell me."

Sakura crossed her arms. "As much as I don't like the man, I do respect his wishes for privacy."

Pause.

"If he asked you out again would you accept?"

"Hell no!"

"Not even for one night?"

"What do you think I am, Ino? An easy woman? The answer is no, no, no, and NO!"

"Alright. Alright. Calm down and don't try to hit me, violent one."

"Then stop bringing up questions about him."

"Buuuuut I'm curiouuus."

"Then you go do him. I honestly wouldn't care."

"Wouldn't you though?"

"NO!" Sakura's face reddened. "Don't laugh at me, Ino."

"Sorry. Sorry. You're just so funny when you get all mad. It's hilarious."

"It's not good for my nerves, Ino. I'm not here for your amusement, I came for advice."

"Because you have a week long mission with your ex-sensei who then turned into your ex-lover and is now a man who you avoid at all cost. Is that what you wanted advice on?"

Exasperated. "Yes! Now we're getting somewhere."

"I say fuck 'im."

Sakura chocked. "What!...In which way do you mean?"

"Why both, my dear."

"NO!" Sakura started pacing around the room.

"That's all the advice I have, Sakura."

"Maybe I should ask Tenten," she drifted off in thought.

"The weapons' master? She doesn't know anything beyond weapons and Neji."

Sakura's face fell. "And you don't know anything beyond sex."

"Well it is an interesting topic and a good ice breaker, if you know what I mean."

"Don't nudge me, I get it. I get it! I sometimes think that you're a man in disguise."

"I sure hope not."

"You always think about sex," Sakura continued.

"Who doesn't?"

"I swear one day you're going to need psychological help."

"I'll chance it."

"What are your children going to think of you?"

"Not planning on them any time soon."

"What do you're parents think of you?"

"I try not to think about that."

"What do your team mates think of you?"

"Sakura."

She blinked and stopped talking. "Yes?"

"Stop ranting. My ears hurt."

"So sorry."

"Don't be so bitter."

"I can't help but be bitter!" she exclaimed. "That Tsunade set me up on this mission just to annoy the hell out of me. I bet she's up there in her tower right now laughing maliciously at my expense. I knew I shouldn't have stolen the last of her sweets. Why did I let Naruto dare me into doing that stupid prank?"

"Live and learn, Sakura. Live and learn."

"I hate Naruto so much right now." she clenched her fist.

"Riight."

Sakura sighed. "Ino, seriously, I don't think I can handle this."

"Sue you can. You're a different person than you were two years ago, Sakura. Just don't fall for Kakashi again."

"That won't be hard," Sakura snorted.

"Not even if he whips _it_ out right in front of you?"

She laughed hard. "Whatever. He wouldn't whip it out, as you say. He never shows his face so what makes you think he would show _that_?"

"Male pride?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It happens, Sakura. Believe me. I've been there, done that."

"In what manner?" she asked cynically.

"I'm glad your catching on, Forehead. I'm proud of your progress."

"Shut up."

Silence.

"Kakashi is hot though, Sakura. You have to admit that."

"I'm not admitting anything, Ino."

"_So_ you are still attracted to him. I see why you're hesitant now."

"Ino, I don't know why I talk to you."

"I could ask myself the same thing only regarding you. You're such a prude."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Shut up!"

"Then how many guys have you been with since Kakashi? Hmm...?"

Blushing. "T-Three."

"Bull shit, Sakura. You've been with zero. I know. I keep count, my friend."

"So what if I don't have constant sex. I think that it should be shared between only two people who loved each other."

Stop. Silence.

"...Whoa, I almost believed you there."

Sakura stomped her foot. "I do mean what I said, Ino."

"Wow, that's deep, Sakura. I would be so desperate if I was you. Two years without sex...I mean…wow."

"I really could care less. Besides Kakashi's performance didn't exactly leave me thirsting for more if you know what I mean."

"Well can't say I do, but since he's right behind you I'll just ask him."

Sakura's faced turned white.

"What's that about thirsting, Sakura?" Kakashi's deep voice sounded off from behind.

Raising her eyes to Ino's laughing ones, Sakura wanted to die. How did she get herself into these messes?

All she could say right now though was that she really hated Naruto right now.

**A/N: **The ending was abrupt and stupid, but I had fun writing it. I may make more chapters in the future, but from now consider this story done. As for Sakura still having feelings for Kakashi, it is up to you to decide. Is she lying or not:P

Thanks for reading,  
**Felix02**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: So. Erm. What can I say? I have had this chapter, as well as the next few chapters, done for years, and I've finally decided what the hell. I should post it. I hope y'all will have fun with it. **

**Double Meanings  
**Felix02

Sakura tapped her foot. "You're late."

Kakashi's apologetic expression was lost on Sakura. "Well some things came up and you know," he faltered grinning. "Some things happen that good citizens just can't avoid. You understand the whole moral dilemma I face everyday."

"Yeah," Sakura snapped. "I know, now lets go. I want to get back to Konoha as soon as humanly possible."

"Are you mad at me, Sakura?" Kakashi questioned following her through the gates. She waved pleasantly at a few ninja she knew on duty.

"NO!"

"Oh, alright."

They both knew she wasn't okay, and the way Kakashi reacted only pissed her off more. It reminded her too much of when they were together and Sakura was determined to put an end to it right here and now.

"Listen, Kakashi, this is awkward enough as is so could you just not..." she reddened trying to find the right words.

"Not what, Sakura?" She gritted her teeth. Now he was doing that on fucking purpose, that manipulative bastard!

"Be you!"

He looked thoughtful. "That will be hard. What I am supposed to be then?"

"I don't know. Be imaginative!"

He scratched his head. "Why is this awkward, Sakura?"

She clenched her fist and hissed. "You know why!"

He pretended to be clueless as he said "Afraid not", and sounded so sure of himself it made Sakura sick. She wanted to scream.

"Yes you do. Don't act stupid. We both know that we'd rather not be together on a mission together for certain _and_ obvious reasons."

"I never said I didn't want to be on a mission with you," he declared unceremoniously.

Sakura stopped, her eyes wide. Pause. "I'm pretending that you didn't just say that."

"You're an excellent kunoichi. There is no reason why I wouldn't want to be on a team with you."

"Just shut-up, Hatake." Sakura pursed her lips feeling suddenly childish.

"Is something bothering you?"

"NO!" _God dammit._

He made an hmm-ing sound before revealing his all too famous orange book.

Sakura felt her teeth break. "What in the hell do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," he exclaimed holding up his hands.

"It has to mean something." Sakura pointed out. Kakashi smiled at her as if she was dumb.

"Really?" He looked at the sky. "I wasn't really thinking of anything when I said it."

"You're a liar."

"Maybe." Another grin.

"I don't get why I have to be here. With you." She groaned. "It's not that hard of a mission."

"The Hokage ordered you to."

"I think its revenge." Sakura mumbled out.

"Why? It's a simple mission. No revenge in that except the pain of boredom."

"Because I'm on it with you!" Sakura said heatedly.

"You have something against me, don't you?"

Sakura wanted to strangle him. "You know why, don't act like you don't know."

"Why are you women so confusing?" Kakashi looked up towards the heavens.

"I'm confusing?!" Sakura bellowed. This was outrageous. He was the confusing one!

"I really don't know what you're talking about." He said it with a smile and she knew exactly what he was getting at. That bastard wanted her to say the words, _her feelings_, out loud.

"Never mind."

"Hmm."

"Stop it!"

"Are you on your period?" Kakashi barely avoided being smashed into a nearby tree. The tree wasn't as lucky. Poor tree. "That's was kind of unnecessary."

"What kind of gentleman asks that!?"

"I'm a ninja, not a gentleman." Sakura made a noise in the back of her throat. "Besides, it was only a question between _friends_." She didn't like how he said the word friends, but wisely (or unwisely) chose to ignore it.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" she asked gently. She couldn't see if he smiled or not.

"Doing what?" his voice sounded a little gentler, but that could have just been her mind muddling things up.

"Teasing me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know."

After that they didn't speak for a while. The forest passed in shades of yellow and green, but Sakura hardly paid attention to any of it. The village they had to go to wasn't all that far. Their mission was a simple escort. Some rich young lady wanted to visit her aunty in Konoha and her father paid enough money for her protection that the mission had been ranked as a B-class. As a result of this, she and Kakashi were on the same mission. Why it was the two of them Sakura had no idea.

"We're nearing the village." Sakura spoke up after a couple hours. "There it is," she said pointing down the cliff.

Then. Suddenly. Almost out of nowhere...

"When you broke off our relationship, Sakura, you said nothing." His voiced was tainted lightly in accusation. "Tell me why."

It wasn't a question.

* * *

"Have you seen him since?" Ino asked her interest peaked. "You might be able to get a good fuck out of him one more time. You know for ole' time sakes."

"I don't wanna have sex with him, Ino."

"Lies!" Ino sang in an annoyingly chirpy voice. "You so wanna do him. Dirty girl."

Sakura tapped finger on the restaurant table. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Avoiding him as usual?"

"I don't avoid him!"

"Sure you don't." Ino replied sarcastically looking at her nails.

"I...I just don't feel like seeing him." Sakura nodded at her lame explaination. "Besides, he made the rest of the mission so awkward."

Ino laughed. "It was a simple question. You could have just said that he had a small dick."

"He doesn't though!" Sakura blurted out. She reddened. Ino looked like she just won the lottery.

"Really? How big, Sakura? How big?"

"No, I'm not having this conversation with you." Sakura looked away and crossed her arms.

"Boo! You can't tease me like that." Pause. Silence. "Was it seven inches? Eight? Eleven!?"

"I don't know if that is possible or not, but if you want to know so badly then why don't you go do him?"

"Can't." Ino shrugged as if she were carrying a large burden.

"Oh, Chouji, right? I remember now."

"More or less a fuck buddy if anything else. It's my goal to do it with both my teammates before I settle down, but I got to give it up for Chouji. That man is pretty dang good and very well, very, very well endowed."

Gag. "Come on now, Ino, I really don't want to know that."

"I should try with Sasuke, too." Ino went on undisturbed.

"He wouldn't do it with you, you virus filled thing."

"That's because he has a big stick up his ass, or maybe he has a dick up his ass. Honestly, I don't know which way that boy swings."

"I don't think Sasuke's gay."

"I'm not saying he is, but if you ask me he is pretty asexual going on homosexual."

"How did we get on this subject?" Sakura mused.

"Good question. Anyway, back to Kakashi."

"Please no."

"Come on! How big?"

"I hate you so much right now, Ino!"

"Just a description, please?" Ino begged batting her eyes.

Sakura sighed and looked around before leaning over to whisper: "He ripped open his pants once."

Ino blinked. "He ripped…his pants..." Realization. "Oh. My. God. Are you freakin' serious? Why in the hell did you break off, you stupid girl?"

Sakura blushed. "Shush! I don't want people to hear you."

"That's so amazing! Maybe I should do him."

"Go ahead. I don't care." Sakura quickly responded.

Ino ignored her. "But if I did it with him you would probably get all depressed and shit. I may like sex..._a lot_, but that would just be wrong."

"Hello? I told you I don't care."

"Whatever, Sakura, you still wanna do him...Bad."

"I don't!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Do." Ino shot back.

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"That's enough! We aren't five years old here." Sakura said placing her hands on Ino's mouth.

"You're mom's five years old."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't go spreading rumors now, okay."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Ino said while doing the motions.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Silence.

"So," Sakura prompted, "what do you wanna do now?"

"Let's talk about you and Kakashi doing it."

"INO!!"

* * *

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, exiting the hospital, and wishing to do nothing but kick off her shoes and go to sleep after eating herself stupid. The sun was already far past gone and the night was quiet and pleasantly warm. It was one of those nights where she used to walk out to one of the training fields and lie on her back, looking at the stars, but she didn't feel like doing that today. Today she would probably fall asleep out there and be found by some shinobi or another. It happened before and it had been an awkward situation for a bit. Especially since that shinobi had been Kakashi, and it had been awkward because that had been the first time they did it. It being sex, or as Ino casually called it, 'fucked'.

"Sakura!" someone called out. The pink haired kunoichi stiffened. Turning around she was met with Kakashi's masked face.

"Yes, Kakashi?" She groaned. Why him? Here? Now?

"You never answered my question." He pointed out folding his arms and leaning against a nearby lamp post.

Sakura rubbed her brow. "What question?" she asked even though she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"You know what question," he said happily, a little too happily for her liking. It was a happy that bordered on scary. Not clown or criminally insane scary, but aggressive scary, mean scary.

"Yeah, I do." She admitted since there was no point in lying anymore.

"And?"

"No comment." She really, really didn't want to have this conversation now. That and why was he asking her these questions now? After two years? It didn't make any sense, but then again Kakashi himself didn't make sense despite his own genius.

"That's a bit unfair, Sakura," he rubbed his neck, "after all you just broke it off without any warning. Or explaination."

"It's been two years and you're asking me this now?"

He shrugged Kakashi style. "Never got the time to get around to it."

Shows how much he cares Sakura sighed. "You're annoying."

"Sorry," he said briefly opening his book. Sakura turned her back planning on taking the longer route home.

"You know it's shorter if you go this way." He said pointing down another empty street.

"I'm well aware of that, Kakashi."

"Then why don't you go this way?"

"Because I don't fell like it, okay!"

"No need to shout, Sakura, I am not that old yet." He joked horribly.

Sakura slumped. "What do you want?"

"I want you to answer my question." He said, but his voice was deeper this time. It was a tone she remembered him using when his patience wore thin. Playtime was over, but there was one problem with that. She was no longer a child.

"No." And honestly she didn't care if she was or wasn't trying his patience. At one point she did care, but that was long ago. She was through with him. Or so she thought.

"Why?"

"Because," she said lamely.

He shook his head. "Not good enough, Sakura."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She threw back at him.

He stilled for a moment before shaking his head and taking another step closer to her. "Because," he paused as if thinking over his words, "what we had was a great thing."

Sakura wanted to snort. She wanted to say something vindictive back at him, but she didn't have the strength or will to do so. It had been her fault that she felt controlled. When she had been with him she felt as if she was changing, molding to his needs, and she didn't like it. Yet, despite her anger and self-pity, she was rational, and because she was rational she knew that she had no real right to be angry with him. In all honesty, she wasn't angry. She was annoyed. At herself, at how she had been acting recently.

Sakura shook her head at his response, not liking the look in Kakashi's eye. It brought back too many memories and too many feelings that she tried to suppress. Sakura's eyes widened. Did she still have feelings for the masked ninja? She clenched her fist to her stomach. The answer was so apparent...

"Yeah," she whispered looking away from him and up into the night sky. "We did have a good thing."

With that said Sakura walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto.**

I'm finally giving this story another go. I am determined to one day finish it since it basically has no plot. This chapter, erm, is a bit more sexual. Not that anything happens, but there is a lot of sex talk. Not that it's too bad – I don't think it is bad, but I am so desensitized about things that I just don't want anyone to be like 'oh my god why didn't she warn us'.

Basically, nothing bad but I am just a tiny-bit more intense. Most people will likely not blink an eye and flame me for not being more risqué. The line between fun and raunchy is hard to distinguish at times.

**Double Meanings  
**Felix02

Ino tapped her fingers on the table. It was annoying. "So what you're saying is that you love Kakashi."

"No, were you even listening at all?" Sakura growled.

Ino flipped her hair. "Not really. I don't care about all the emotional bull crap unless it happens to me, and since you're not me..."

"Fuck you, Ino-pig! I'm here spilling my heart out and you have to pull the emotionless bitch card today of all days. I'm on the cusps of some honest to God life altering emotional catharsis and you're not even helping."

Ino tsked. "Language, Sakura, what would Haruno-san think?"

At the mention of her mother, God rest her soul, Sakura felt her eyeball spasm. "She would say I need to be more lady like, but when have we ever been that, especially you!"

"What?" Ino gasped, clearly shocked. "I am very feminine. That's why I get all the men."

"Feminine does not mean lady-like, Pig." Sakura snapped.

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Does too."

Sakura held up her hand. "Stop! Why do we do this all the time? Listen, what if I do perhaps want Kakashi again? Or maybe I don't. Maybe I do just want to have sex with him. I don't know. I'm all confused. I've been thinking about it and I realize I can resist him. Then again, I may not care about him which could be why I can resist him, but then there is the fact..."

"Sakura, listen to yourself!" Ino's eyes rolled. "If you didn't care about him you wouldn't keep on boring me with these touchy-feely confusing emotions, you'd just do the dirty, sweaty, blissful deed with him and that would be that. Unless you got preggers, which would suck, and open up an all new can of worms."

Both women shivered.

Sakura leveled a look at Ino. "So I care about him?"

Ino shrugged. "You care enough about him to obsessively talk about him. Why don't you go on a date with him?"

Sakura didn't like the light in her friend's eyes. Even more she didn't like the idea of a date with Kakashi for reasons she didn't care to explore just yet.

"A date?" Sakura whispered looking out of the little restaurant. "What if he takes advantage of me?" She tried to suppress a thrill of excitement.

Ino's eyes bulged. "Then you let him! What kind of stupid-ass question is that? You let him ravage you and ruin you for all other men!"

By this time people were looking at them. A mother moved her child to another table. An old man was leering. A cook poked his head out of the kitchen.

Sakura's head fell on the table. "Stop placing your sexual fantasies on me!"

Ino huffed crossing her arms. "Well you need some. I am doing you a favor."

Before Sakura realized what she was doing, she snapped out, "I have plenty of sexual fantasies!"

Shit. Ino had the crazy look on her face. The one Sakura was never able to get away from. It looked like she was going to be forced to spill all her deviant, naughty sexual fantasies to her best, albeit, crazy friend in a public place. With a mother and her child two tables over. And an old man who was really leering now...and was perhaps closer than he was before. The cook had yet to go back to the kitchen.

And then a voice spoke up. For a brief and delightful moment Sakura thought she was saved. Sadly she was wrong. That voice, its deep, husky baritone could only belong to one person. One man.

"Did I hear something about Sakura's sexual fantasies?" Kakashi smiled at Ino through his mask as he slid into the chair next to Sakura.

Shit.

Ino glanced at Sakura. A wide grin creased her face. "Why, Kakashi-sempai, you're just in time. Sakura is about to tell me about all her sexual fantasies. Maybe you could help her out on some."

Sakura gagged.

Kakashi leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms. "Depends on the fantasy, I suppose." The bastard had the gall to shrug.

He shot her a brief, hot glance. Sakura was proud of the fact she didn't flush. Hey, she was a grown ass woman! Who cared if this was just about the most awkward situation ever. It was better than the time she got super wasted, fell on a bed that just happened to be in the room (now that she thought about it she might have walked to a bedroom), where Ino soon followed her accompanied by cousins Izu and Hamo Uberabi and decided to have a threesome right there and then. Right next to her.

The bad part was she considered just falling asleep on that rocking bed she was so drunk. Eventually, she was finally able to drag herself and her logic up and leave the bed. Not that she got very far. She made it to a dirty pile of laundry, just a few feet from the bed where the sounds and imagines were very...there. Thankfully, she passed out right after that. The memory stuck.

And with that dirty memory suddenly Sakura felt as if she had nothing to lose. For some reason, some crazy, unknown reason she decided why not. Flirt a little bit. See what happened. She would be playing with fire of course, but Sakura suspected Kakashi and Ino thought she would bolt. She'd show them!

Taking her tea, Sakura calmly swallowed a gulp down.

"Well," she started fingering her teacup. "There was always that one about the teacher and student." Here she winked at Kakashi who slightly tensed. "But seeing as I've already lived that one and been left wanting - " Ino was choking on her food " - I guess my best sexual fantasy now is being ravaged and dominated, completely and utterly, by some S-class, missing nin. Make-up and all - whips, chains, gag balls, anal beads -" Okay, probably not the beads but they didn't have to know that, "You know, the works."

Ino laughed. "I can lend you my book on that."

Sakura tried not to pay attention to Kakashi who was regarding her as if he'd never seen her before. "What's it called?"

"_S-Class Domination_. Classic. Made by and for kuniochi."

Sakura nodded. "I already have that one. I love that book, especially the part when Kei keeps her suspended spread eagle in the cage claiming that he would have to thoroughly examine her to find what she was hiding. Have you read _Bingo Book Chronicles, That's the Spot!_ by the same author?"

Kakashi laughed, his leg hooking under Sakura's own leg and pulling her towards him slightly. "The author really named a book that? Jiraiya was never that inventive. So, Sakura, what other fantasies do you have? I could play an excellent missing nin," he leaned towards her, "but I am sure you have more devious acts in mind."

He gave her a strange look, part playful part unsure like he had no idea what game she was playing at. She really had no idea either, to be honest.

Sakura, in an extraordinarily out of character action, flipped her hair and gave the silver haired shinobi an accessing look. Ino choked on her tongue. At least it might have been her tongue, as the girl had nothing else in her mouth for the past five minutes. Anyway, it encouraged her.

"For you?" Her brow rose. "I thought I already said I did the student-teacher thing, Kakashi-sensei?"

And like that, Sakura walked out of the restaurant leaving both Ino and Kakashi.

She wondered what they would talk about.

**A/N:** See, not too bad at all. Tell me what you think if you want, I just don't want to cross any lines. Hopefully, I will have a new chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

I've finally decided to update. Yay!

This chapter has been sitting around in my computer for months, but wasn't sure how I felt about it. I still don't, but I feel like it's time, you know, to move forward.

Another reason why I think I haven't posted this chapter is because _Slightly Inappropriate_ is kind of like this story in a way. It's like writing two similar stories at the same time. The exception being that Sakura is more true to canon (personality wise) in Double Meanings than Slightly Inappropriate. Both aren't very canon, I admit, but this version of Sakura isn't as wacky as the other one, whom I adore.

I don't expect this chapter to be as funny or light as the previous chapters, and I think that's because Ino isn't in it. Nevertheless, I hope that everyone will still somewhat enjoy this chapter.

**Double Meanings  
**

"Word on the block is that you need to get laid, Sakura."

"Is that really how you fucking greet me, Shikamaru? Really?" Sakura growled.

The man in question gave a lazy shrug. "My teammate is a fountain of knowledge."

"She is a dirty gossip monger."

"That's a bit harsh." Shikamaru stated blandly, not really listening to her as he passed few scrolls. "More intel came in this morning from the border."

"I have to get back to the hospital soon, though." Sakura grimaced. "We're shorted staffed today."

"Tsuande-sama thought you'd say that." He droned. "She sent Shizune to cover."

"An excuse to drink is more like it," Sakura laughed. Speaking of drinking, she should pay her shishou a visit later…

For the past year, along side her hospital duties, Sakura had been assigned to help Shikamaru organize intelligence and help strategize and evaluate missions. Basically, it made her non-existent life even more non-existent.

"Do you think we made a mistake?" Sakura said after a few minutes passing a scroll back to Shikamaru. "Everything seems fine from my side."

"The team was attacked on the way back and a lot of intelligence was damaged. It's highly unlikely anything is wrong, but it's always possible. I just wanted a second opinion before I took these back downstairs."

"You overwork your decoders." Sakura yawned.

"You overwork your medics." Shikamaru shot back.

"I do not. I am highly offended at that! By the way, do _you_ think I need to get laid?"

"From this distance, you cannot expect me to answer that question truthfully."

"You too?" Sakura leaned forward. "I flirted with him earlier today. Who knows what will happen now. What did I bring onto myself?"

"I don't want to listen."

"Yes, you do!" Sakura snapped. "Think of it as practice for when you have daughters. You seem like a man who would have a bunch of little girls."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He soundly only _mildly_ insulted.

"Men suck."

"Not really." He retorted scratching his nose.

"Defend that statement!"

"It would be too bothersome to go into detail about it."

"But do you agree?"

"People suck in general."

"Huh?" That was not what she expected.

"In general," he said again, "people make too much noise."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." He shrugged.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I think men suck?"

"Do I have to?" Shikamaru looked at the door.

"Yes."

"Troublesome," he muttered.

"They are pestering and manipulative and I never know what they are thinking." He raised a brow. "I mean, why do they always make me feel uncomfortable and insecure like some teenage girl?"

"Are you talking about Kakashi?"

"How did you know?" Sakura perked up.

"My teammate."

"Ino!" Sakura seethed. "Whatever. I don't care, but I need some advice now that we're talking about this."

"I draw the line at advice." He fingered a scroll.

Sakura ignored him. "What should I do about Kakashi? I flirted with him and who knows what he thinks or what I should do? I don't know if I have the balls to carry on the sexy charade."

Shikamaru had no idea what she was about. "I suggest cloud watching, it calms the nerves."

"No way! Watching clouds makes me agitated and itchy."

"...maybe you do need to get laid."

And that was that.

* * *

A couple hours later, Sakura found herself in the hokage's private quarters. Shishou could always be counted on for drinks and drunken advice.

"Shishou," Sakura poured the sake haphazardly. "Do you think I need to have sex, you know, to lighten up. Ino says I do, and Shikamaru says it's the word on the block."

"Don't listen to what people say, Sakura." Tsunade snorted, her face flushed, eyes red, and shoulders slumped.

"But, shis-"

"Hell, Sakura, I haven't had sex in years and look m-me." She point to herself dramatically. "I'm just fine. Who needs men? I have hundreds under my beck and call, and that, my dear girl, is power, and when you have power what the hell use is sex? Anyway, remember to use protection."

Wise afterthoughts before she drank some more sake.

"More?" Tsunade asked her finishing her cup.

"Please." Sakura held up her own cup, processing her shishou's words. Not that she could really figure them out.

"Remember, you have to do all that paper work." Sakura said suddenly seeing the stack of scrolls and papers on the table before the room started spinning.

"That's why I have Shizune. Power," Tsunade snorted and then laughed.

"So," Sakura's voice slurred, "you haven't had sex in like…?"

"Most men I deal with I owe money to, and the few others said I was too feisty in bed. Dan didn't mind my feistiness. Anyway, doesn't Hatake still have a thing for you? That's the word on the street." And then, "Being hokage is a shit business, but it pays the bills, you know."

"It seems like there are paragraphs on the street and all about me." Sakura grumbled.

Tsunade gulped down another cup of sake. "If you ask me, I'd rather have paragraphs on the street than periods on the street."

Now that made no sense. Shizune could deal with this problem, because she was getting the hell out.

* * *

The night was cold and she wasn't at all surprised when she suddenly felt a warm body next to her.

"Oh look, it's Hatake." Sakura said to no one.

"Forget your jacket, Sakura?"

"It's not cold." It was, but she could deal.

"It's that why your headlights are on?"

"My w-wha-" She whipped around to look at him before looking down at her chest. Yep, so it was cold. She crossed her arms. "That is incredibly vulgar. Don't talk to me, pencil-dick!"

"Now, Sakura, we both know that just isn't true." He said seriously, playfully. Sakura's lips twitched in an unwitting smile.

He stepped in front of her blocking her path and she stumbled a bit. "What?"

He cocked his head. "You were different this afternoon." His eye crease smile was irritating…and sexy. Ugh.

"Yeah, well time changes people." Sakura wavered on her feet, giggling a bit.

He gave her a long look. "Drinking with Tsunade-sama again I see."

"What's it to you?" Sakura shoved him out of the way sloppily. "And it's totally creepy how you know that. What are you, my stalker?"

"I can't help that, Sakura. Ever since I found out about those fantasies, my interest is peeked. Can't have you going to some other guy for that when we both know that I'd make an excellent missing-nin."

"You can take your peeked interests," Sakura said with a meaningful glance down under, "and take a hike. I don't want deal with you right now. Or ever."

His hand wrapped around the back of her neck possessively. "I want to deal with you though." His breath tickled her ear, and the sensation went straight to her hoo-ha.

Bastard. "Are you trying to take advantage of me, Hatake Kakashi?"

"Perhaps."

"I don't have time for this shit." Sakura pushed away and stumbled a few steps ahead. "There are plenty of other women to take advantage of in this village. Go find them!"

"I only want to take advantage of you though," he was beside her again, "and those fantasies of yours. Can't you flirt with me a bit?"

"Are you seriously begging? That is so pathetic."

"You don't pay attention to me any other way." That stupid smile eye crease was on his face. "And I did not beg, I asked, and since you're actually talking to me right now I want to make the best of it."

That was the last time she was drinking. Who knew when Kakashi would be around to take advantage of her relative easygoingness?

"It's you're lucky day then!" Sakura sang skipping ahead of him.

He raised a brow. "You're taking me home?"

"Hell no!" Pause. "When was the last time _you_ had sex?" The drinks were to blame for that question, but hell she was curious since his name was never in the streets or dirty back alleyways.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Wow. That is some great answer." She mocked not liking the choking feeling welling in her. Was she about to puke? "Whatever, it's not of my business."

"It can be your business if you want, Sakura."

"Damn, Hatake, with those smooth words no wonder we worked out so well." He did his sexy chuckle, deep and oh so masculine, and it pissed her off and turned her on.

"Though, word on the street is that you need to get laid." She looked at him, but his face was unreadable.

"What the hell? Why is everyone saying that? Is it like posted on bathroom stalls or something?" Sakura ruffled her hair. "Am I really that neurotic? Maybe I do need to get laid, or have some great masturbation sessions."

Kakashi made some type of gagging moaning noise.

"And no, you can't watch."

"I'd do more that just watch, Sakura." His voice made her wet almost immediately.

"And that's why you're not invited."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You can't imagine my disappointment."

"Well, at least you've been getting some." Again, his face was unreadable.

"I'm offering and you're refusing." He pointed out logically.

"Why are you bothering me?" Sakura huffed.

"You should know the answer to that question." He said after a bit, his voice deeper than before.

"I really don't."

Sakura thought she was smart, but with men, namely men going by the name of Kakashi, she had no idea what to think or do. Frankly, she had no idea what kind of game Kakashi was playing.

"We had a good thing." He continued when she didn't say anything further.

Sakura sighed. "You can have another good thing with some other girl. Hell, a better girl."

"Why do you keep on refusing me?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"Why did you leave me?" He pressed.

"I told you already."

"No, Sakura," his hand flexed on her arm. "No, you didn't."

"Do we have to talk about this now?" She wined jumping a bit. "It's cold out here."

"Your apartment, then?" His brow rose.

"Nooope," Sakura dragged out.

"This conversation will happen sometime, Sakura. I deserve an explanation."

Sakura yanked her arm away from him, her vision going blurry. "Why are you bringing this up now, two fucking years later?"

A muscle in his jaw jumped. "Come on, let's get you home."

Sakura didn't push the question and when they arrived at her door he waited for her to open it before leaving.

"Have a good night, Sakura."

Shit. When did her life turn so serious? It sucked.


End file.
